La nymphe de la nuit
by Topie
Summary: Une vision enchanteresse dans la forêt pour nos ninjas masculins de Konoha et Suna. Mais qui est elle ? Couples hétéro.Fans d'Hinata, ne vous abstenez pas !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Topie

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Romance/Humour (enfin j'essaie)

Couple : Hinata/ … vous verrez mais que du hétéro

Rating : T

Disclamer : Rien à moi à par le scénario, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : L'obsession des ninjas de Konoha et Suna, après une vision dans la forêt.

Note : Je prend en compte le manga et uniquement les épisodes où Hinata et tout sont dans un forêt à cherche un insecte. Sasuke n'est pas revenu mais il s'est battu contre Orochimaru (**spoil : **comme le présage le chap 343) et a gagné.

Ma première fic de Naruto !

Légende :_pensée_, (perso qui parle)

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La nymphe de la nuit**_

Elle posa ses vêtements pliés sur un rocher, dans un buisson à l'abri des regards mais tout de même à portée de main. Au cas où. Même si personne n'avait trouvé son endroit secret, tout pouvait arriver. Elle avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance sur manoir qui s'était renforcée hier, heureusement pour elle que personne ne connaissait son passage secret ! Elle attacha ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval, elle en prenait grand soin depuis le retour de Naruto. Elle voulait être belle pour lui, il était enfin revenu après presque 3 ans !

La lune était pleine ce soir et elle éclairait la fontaine, offrant un magnifique spectacle à quiconque la voyait de nuit, c'est-à-dire seulement Hinata. L'endroit n'était pas très loin du village - 5 km – mais personne n'y venait, c'était une assez grande fontaine, de 2m de haut avec un bassin peu profond, l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle était d'ailleurs assez tiède ce soir, comme une invitation à ce rituel hebdomadaire. Elle aurait voulu venir ici tous les soirs mais cela aurait été suspect. La Hyûga malaxa son chakra dans ses pieds puis monta avec grâce sur l'eau. Elle commença alors son exercice.

Hinata concentra le chakra dans ses mains puis elle joua en quelque sorte avec l'eau, lui faisait décrire des arabesques, formant des tourbillons. Elle se demandait parfois si son chakra n'avait pas une affinité avec l'eau, comme elle l'avait surpris en entendant Kakashi discuter avec Tsunade.

« _Plus fin, plus précis, plus concentré ! _» pensa-t-elle avec force.

Des veines apparurent sur son visage, signe qu'elle venait d'enclencher le Byakugan. Son chakra dans ses mains était si condensé qu'elle pouvait voir une sorte de fil très fin et brillant à l'œil nu. Elle avait enfin réussi ! Après un an d'entraînement, son chakra était aux limites de sa précision. ! Un sourire radieux illumina son visage et elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel, regardant la lune, sa protectrice de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, au ville de Konoha, les garçons s'étaient tous réunis chez Ichikaru, Naruto, Shikamaru venait de rentre de leur combat contre Hidan mais surtout, Naruto pouvait enfin manger des ramens sans aide ! Ses amis, pour lui faire plaisir, s'étaient cotisés pour l'inviter (c'est sûr, il doit revenir cher en ramen lui !). Les ninjas du désert de passage à Konoha pour les affaires du Kazekage étaient même présent mais sans Temari, c'était une soirée entre mecs après tout. Le saké n'avait pas coulé à flot mais chacun sauf Lee, en avait bu un peu, c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient un peu plus souriants et enclins à révéler des secrets.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lança Kiba, quand Naruto avala son dernier bol.

-Chépa…pfff…galère ! (Shika)

-On pourrait se balader un peu, hasarda Shino, les surprenant tous.

-Ouais !!! Génial ! Bon…qui connaît un coin où on sera tranquille ? (Kiba)

Silence général.

-Bon bah si ça vous intéresse, j'ai découvert hier une petite fontaine assez sympa, on pourrait aller là-bas ! Personne ne nous verrait, on pourra à peu près faire ce qu'on veut. Kiba, les feux d'artifices ? (Naruto)

-Ouais ! Je l'ai ai caché, je vais les chercher. Akamaru !

Son immense chien le suivit tout joyeux de se dégourdir les pattes.

-C'est illégal ! (Lee)

-Tant qu'il y a à manger… (Chôji)

-Tant que je peux regarder les étoiles ….

-J'ai lu dans mes livres, dit Saï un peu pour lui-même, que les activités de groupe renforcent l'amitié …

-Sors un peu de tes livres mon vieux ! (Naruto)

Neji ajouta un peu inquiet :

-Personne ne sera au courant ?

-Tu utilisera ton Byakugan, répondit le feignant qui s'était adossé contre le mur.

Kiba arriva, un sa sur le dos :

-C'est bon ! En route ! Naruto on te suit !

Naruto partit devant, les entraînant dans les arbres. Ils ne parlaient pas, pour ne pas êtres découverts. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent aucun ambu. Akamaru les suivait au sol, Kiba sur le dos. Les 5 km furent rapidement parcourus, Naruto les arrêta alors en chuchotant avec un sourire :

-Stop ! J'ai oublié de vous dire un truc, l'endroit en question est une fontaine, donc pour les amateurs de bains de minuit …

-Tu passe trop de temps avec l'ermite toi ! lança Shikamaru

On entendait à présent la fontaine mais aussi….des éclaboussures. Ils se baissèrent dans les fourrés, s'approchant en dissimulant leur présence, persuadés que ce n'était pas une grenouille qui avait fait ce bruit. A plusieurs mètres de la cascade, une vision leur occupa le souffle : une magnifique jeune fille évoluait avec grâce sur l'eau, nue, la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur son corps et dans la fontaine. Elle était éclairait de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait voir son visage et de toutes façons, ils étaient trop loin.

Neji murmura le plus bas possible :

-C'est une ninja, ne nous approchons pas !

-Comment tu sais ça ? (Naruto)

-Elle marche sur l'eau. (Shika)

-Et alors ? (Kankurô)

-Si tu veux la regarder …. (Kiba)

Tous étaient béats devant un tel spectacle. Pas tellement dans le sens pervers, mais les jeux de lumière, la grâce de la jeune fille, ses mouvements, l'ambiance féerique les faisaient rêver. Et, bon je vous l'accorde, faisaient saigner un peu du nez (lol).

Gaara commençait à comprendre de plus en plus les sentiments humains, il venait d'en découvrir un nouveau, le désir et l'émerveillement. Il ne pourrait jamais l 'égaler avec son sable. Peut-être qu'en force il pourrait la terrasser mais réussir à provoquer une telle réaction de contemplation chez les autres, non.

Naruto était curieux de savoir qui elle était, elle lui rappelait la jeune fille qu'il avait surprise quand il était en mission avec l'équipe de Kurenai. Il interrogea Neji :

-Tu pourrais regarder ce qu'elle fait exactement avec le Byakugan ? Si ça ce trouve on la connaît !

-Ok.

Neji se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté si facilement à sa requête. C'était pas un pervers bon sang ! Et pourtant…la curiosité s'était éveillée au fond de lui.

-Byakugan ! (Neji)

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. La nymphe de la nuit avait une maîtrise hors norme de son chakra ! Ses paumes brillaient avec force, il voyait le chakra sortir de ses mains. Si sa cousine n'étai pas si faible, il aurait pensé que c'était elle.

-Elle...elle a un de ces contrôles du chakra ! (Neji)

-Ca pourrait être Sakura, Kakashi disait tout le temps qu'elle le maîtrisait bien, quand on a appris à monter aux arbres, elle y est arrivée du premier coup !

Shino était pris d'un doute :

-Que fait-elle exactement ?

-Elle fait des trucs avec l'eau, elle s'entoure d'une sorte de bulle parfois…ses mains…du chakra…

Il se frotta les yeux en cessant son Dôjutsu (technique héréditaire avec les pupilles) et se tourna vers les autres. Kiba bavait avec des yeux de Jiraiya, Shino regardait la jeune fille avec un air ultra concentré, comme s'il réfléchissait, Chôji était bouche bée, émerveillé, Shikamaru ne dormait pas, contre toute attente mais il regardait le spectacle, un sourire sur les lèvres, Gaara ouvrait grand les yeux, une petite lueur non meurtrière dans le regard, plutôt une lueur de désir à son grand étonnement, Lee essayait de ne pas regarder...probablement parce que son sensei lui avait dit que c'était mal mais ses yeux étaient tout de même attirés par la scène, Kankurô prenait des notes sur un carnet, peut-être était-ce un Jiraiya n°2 ? A moins que ça soir pour ses marionnettes…, Saï avait entrepris de dessiner la jeune fille et Naruto se penchait sur son dessin, un moue dubitative sur le visage mais le conseillant de temps en temps.

-On dirait que tu l'as déjà vue ! (Saï)

-Bein… (Naruto --')

Il venait de capter l'attention de tous.

-Continue ! le pressa Kiba

Quand on a fait cette mission pour trouver l'insecte, tu te souviens à un moment je t'ai dit que j'avais vu une fille superbe près d'une fontaine, bein elle faisait un peu pareil.

Un éclair traversa Shino, il redressa son dos. Il en était sûr maintenant, c'était elle ! Hinata ! Elle lui avait parlé de ses entraînements avec l'eau mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être si gracieuse ! Kiba n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris, heureusement pour elle !

-En tout cas…, commença Lee, le rouge aux joues

Naruto finit sa phrase, exprimant la pensée de tous :

-...elle est magnifique !

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le penser. Sasuke Uchiwa regardait avec intérêt et fascination la jeune fille, même si aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il revenait à Konoha après avoir tué Orochimaru et ses sbires car il était fin près à tuer son frère. En voyant cette fontaine, il avait voulu prendre un peu de repos et se laver du sang qui le maculait. Le déserteur voulait faire bonne impression en rentrant ! Mais l'arrivée de cette jeune fille l'avait empêché. Il était parti chercher de quoi manger dans la forêt et à son retour, les voix des ninjas avaient attiré son attention. Pas de chance pour lui, il n'avait pas vu le visage de la jeune fille. Il suivait ses mouvements avec le Sharingan, prévoyant à l'avance ce qu'elle allait exécuter tout en étant surpris par la grâce, la passion et la pureté qui s'en dégageait.

Un craquement résonna dans tout le bosquet. Shino l'avait fait exprès pour préserver l'anonymat d'Hinata puisqu'elle lui avait dit que ses séances se finissaient par un saut magistral, qu'elle venait d'exécuter à l'instant, s'envolant entourée de myriades de gouttelettes étincelantes, ses mains illuminées par le chakra, même pour les non détenteurs du Byakugan. Elle était retombée dans l'herbe en entendant ce bruit puis avait filé avec ses vêtements. Personne ne la poursuivit, ça serait pervers de le faire.

Naruto osa briser le silence :

-On rentre ?

-Ouais. (Shika)

* * *

A suivre ?

* * *

Dites-moi si vous voulez une suite ! Pour les couples, c'est déjà décidé à l'avance, vous verrez mais les couples à la toute fin, c'est un peu à vous de choisir, je ne fais que du hétéro attention 

Topie


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Topie

Genre : Romance/Humour (enfin j'essaie)

Couple : Hinata/ … vous verrez mais que du hétéro

Résumé : L'obsession des ninjas de Konoha et Suna, après une vision dans la forêt.

Légende :_pensée_, (perso qui parle)

Réponses aux reviews : Whaa chui trop contente il y en a plein !

**Sokejyuuken** : En fait…non

**Tipha** : en fait sont pas trop tous pervers (sauf Kiba et Kankuro, eux c'est des cas XD)

**Silvia, ero senin, Ai-sensei and Nade-chan, maybe-chan, chibi**, **kissy** et **Yuya** : merci pour vos reviews

**tokito-san** : on ne sait jamais …

**Kana sama** : les chap seront pas très long mais je vais enchaîner les évènements moins vite. Et en effet, tout le monde est dingue d'elle

**Lotis et Lola **et** coyotte** : ah ah ! Vous verrez !

**Galilab** : bah comme dans le zode, il a fallut que Naruto fasse du bruit pour qu'elle le voit !

**ambre15** : je l'aurai bien fait l'histoire du bouche à oreille mais j'ai pas envie de m'embêter à introduire pleins de mecs…je suis une vrai feignasse un peu Shika sur les bords quoi !

**Thealie** et **andouille cuite** : oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fics où elle est reconnue et où elle surprend tout le monde.

* * *

Bonne lecture ! Et pour les couples, tout le monde sera content à un moment ou à un autre.

* * *

_**La nymphe de la nuit, chapitre 2**_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour certains ninjas, ils ne tenaient pas trop l'alcool. Comme Shino par exemple. Il se leva doucement de son lit, se tenant la tête, ses insectes ne l'avaient pas aidé conter la gueule de bois ! Il passa sa tête sous l'eau froide, tout en réfléchissant à la soirée d'hier.

_« Bon sang, mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'on aille là-bas ! Je vais plus savoir où me mettre quand je vais la voir ! Merde ! Je ne suis pas amoureux, non ! Mais j'ai envie d'aller la voir…oui, elle était si jolie, habillée ou non ça aurait fait pareil…enfin presque ! Ma petite Hinata…si belle, si gracieuse ! _…………** (là je vous imagine tous, « c'est un Shino/Hinata » lol et bein …)**_ma petite sœur Hinata ! Qu'elle a grandi ! Je me souviens de la petite timide un peu maladroite et rougissante que j'ai appris à connaître et qui a finit par me faire des confidences, et maintenant elle est…pourvu que les autres ne découvrent pas son secret, elle tomberait dans le coma tellement elle serait gênée ! »_

Il leva brusquement la tête quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait manquer d'air, se cognant contre le robinet. Son père qui passait pas loin le regarda d'un air interrogateur puis un léger sourire sous son manteau il ajouta en partant :

- Il a de l'aspirine dans l'armoire à droite, c'est bon pour la gueule de bois.

« _Comment ??? … rhaaa punaise ! _Pesta intérieurement Shino, _à peine un peu d'alcool et je suis déjà bon pour la gueule de bois ! »_

Il partit pour son entraînement après que son mal de tête ait diminué. Kiba, Hinata et Kurenai l'attendait, l'air inquiet (surtout les filles).

-Hé hé ! Alors Shino ? La gueule de bois ? Se moqua gentiment l'homme-chien

-Shino, où étais-tu ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes le retard ! Kakashi aurait déteint sur toi ? (Kurenai)

-Sh…Shino, ça va ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçut hier soir

A ce souvenir, il baissa furieusement la tête, rouge de honte. Il aurait vraiment préféré l'avoir surprise en maillot de bain hier plutto qu'autrement. C'est ça ! Il allait la convaincre d'en acheter un pour son entraînement !

-Bon, annonça la femme aux yeux rouges, j'ai des choses à faire cet aprèm alors on ne va travailler que ce matin. Allons-y !

« Rendez-vous avec Tsunade pour une échographie… » Pensa-t-elle en touchant légèrement son ventre.

Les deux autres personnes profitant amèrement de la gueule de bois étaient Neji et Saï. Ce dernier revenant de mission, il pouvait se reposer aujourd'hui et trouver dans ses livres un moyen de faire passer ce mal étrange. Mais pour Neji, c'était une autre affaire. Hinata était venue le réveiller mais Neji l'avait repoussé, déclarant qu'elle lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Elle avait alors baissé la tête, triste que son cousin avec qui elle s'entendait bien maintenant trouve un moyen faux de la repousser. La Hyûga était partie en courant se réfugier dans le jardin, elle portait encore trop d'attention aux regards des autres. Mais Neji ne se rendit compte de rien, occuper à empêcher sa tête d'exploser quand Hiashi se permis de lui demander si ça allait. Une phrase de Naruto lui revint à l'esprit… « Gueule de bois…mal de tête...pas l'habitude de l'alcool »…..

« MERDE ! » pensa-t-il, en contournant le chef de sa famille.

Il chercha sa cousine dans le jardin, il venait de comprendre qu'il l'avait blessée. Elle était agenouillée dans l'herbe, ses cheveux balayant presque le sol, au grès du vent. Elle posait une fleur sur l'eau quand il attrapa son épaule.

-Je suis désolée de te surprendre ainsi Hinata mais je voulais m'excuser, j'ai très mal à la tête et …

-Cela fait un moment que je t'ai entendu. Tiens, prend ça, ça te fera du bien.

« Elle m'avait entendu ??? »

-Viens, allons nous préparer, fit-elle avec un sourire d'ange.

Shikamaru était allongé dans son lit, encore bouleversé par la mort d'Asuma. Le plateau de Shôgi trônait sur le sol de sa chambre, illuminé par la lumière.

-Et voilà, je suis encore d'une humeur de chiotte.

Le bruit de la douche atteignit doucement ses oreilles, il repensa à la jeune nymphe de la veille. Elle était très belle, jolie, gracieuse, mystérieuse…Shika aimait bien les énigmes et il voulait à tout prix résoudre celle de cette fille !

Il se leva, remotivé, prêt à faire fonctionner ses méninges après une bonne douche. En sortant de chez lui, il croisa Temari :

-Galèèèèèèèèèère ! J'avais oublié que tu étais là !

-Sympa ! Bonjour quand même ! Moi aussi j'aurais aimé t'oublier !

Ils se retournèrent en entendant une petite vieille et son mari discuter :

-Ah ! Ces deux jeunes me rappellent nous à leur âge !

-Oui, mon amour, on se disputait tout le temps ! Et au final on s'est marié !

-Bonne chance les jeunes, mon garçon, n'oublie pas les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, ça marche vraiment ! Lança le petit vieux avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus

Un ange ninja passa…et les deux jeunes se regardèrent le rouge aux joues.

« Merde, se dit Temari, alors ça pourrait être possible que je l'aime ? Nooooon, il est trop …lui, feignant, intelligent, sensible à en chialer pour ses amis, macho mais au moins il n'est pas vantard, prétentieux, idiot, froid, dragueur, quoique son air blasé lui donne un certain charm.…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! »

-Bon...euh, je te laisse j'ai des trucs à faire. Si tu as besoin d'aide, l'Hokage m'a demandé « d'être à ta disposition » dit-il en mimant les « ».

En route vers la fontaine, il pensa soudain au double sens de ses paroles. Il imaginait très bien la tête de la sœur du Kazekage quand il lui avait tourné le dos pour partir.

Sasuke se tenait caché devant la porte du village caché de Konoha. Il stressait un peu, comment allait-on l'accueillir ? Allait-il devoir repartir ? Pleins de questions comme celle-là se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne se savait pas si attaché à son village, il l'avait quitté » il y a 3 ans mais en pensant revenir…un jour. Il lui fallait tuer Itachi, certes, mais qu'allait-il faire après sa vengeance ? Il lui fallait au moins un point d'attache, et c'était Konoha, son enfance, son passé, ses…amis ? Il avait encore des amis lui ? Naruto et Sakura voterait certainement sa réintégration mais les autres ? Ils avaient l'air de s'être rapprochés lors de leur dernière rencontre ces deux là, ça lui faisait bizarre. Avant, Sakura rabaissait l'Uzumaki, elle le frappait sans cesse et chialait des « Sasuke-kun » à tout bout de champs. Lui, il faisait le pitre, tirant sa force de Kyûbi en cas de danger mais sans réellement être fort…du moins au début. Ils ont l'air d'avoir changé.

« Mais moi aussi j'ai changé… »

Sasuke Uchiwa prit la décision de risquer le tout pour le tout, après tout il aurait besoin d'eux pour retrouver Itachi. Il s'avança dans la lumière et les deux gardes à l'entrée s'enfuirent en courant effrayés.

« Et bien c'est pas gagné »

Tsunade et une bonne partie du village, armée bien sûr, arriva vers lui en courant.

-Que veux-tu Sasuke ? Menaça la vieille (AIE ! Ca fait mal ! Laisse moi raconter mon histoire vieillie mégère ! Mais AIEUH ! Arrête ! Tsunade)…ejem…disons la jeune Hokage blonde.

-Je suis venu pour…, commença-t-il

Il prit ses armes dans une main et les lâcha avec fracas sur le sol.

-…réintégrer le village. J'ai tué Orochimaru et Kabuto.

La nouvelle fut accueillit par un brouhaha de murmures. On allait probablement l'enfermer dans une cellule moyennement confortable, avec une trentaine de garde et quelques ninjas de haut niveau. Puis un vote du conseil aurait lieu mais la réponse restait encore un mystère, il n'avait pas envie de tuer tout ces gens pour s'enfuir, si jamais on ne voulait pas lui. Il soupira en baissant la tête.

Naruto se dégagea de la foule, l'atmosphère était pesante pour une fin de matinée mais il rayonnait de courage et de confiance. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire :

-Bienvenue parmi nous Sasuke.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

Pas hyper romance ce chap mais il le fallait, pour introduire le suivant 

J'hésite entre un Ino/Chôji et un Ino/Saï…et pour Sakura ?

Donnez moi vos avis, je suis un peu perdue.

Topie


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Topie

Genre : Romance/Humour (enfin j'essaie)

Couple : Hinata/ … vous verrez mais que du hétéro

Résumé : L'obsession des ninjas de Konoha et Suna, après une vision dans la forêt.

Légende : _pensée, _(mes commentaires)

Réponses aux reviews :

Note :  Désolée pour le retard mais comme il n'y avait plus de commentaires j'ai un peu oublié cette fic.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La nymphe de la nuit, chapitre 3**_

_-Bienvenue parmi nous Sasuke._

Chôji regarda Sasuke serrer la main de Naruto, un tout petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait dû avoir un peu peur de l'accueil de Konoha…peut-être pas peur, Sasuke est plutôt dans le genre « glaçon qui ne ressent rien », mais il avait dû appréhender son retour.

« _Le voilà qui se dirige avec Tsunade et Naruto vers les bâtiments administratifs entouré de plusieurs ninjas. A mon avis c'est pour la forme, il aurait été capable de les tuer en moins d'une seconde. Ah ! Mes chips sont finies…il faut que j'aille en chercher d'autres. _»

Il n'était pas le seul à quitter la place, tous les autres habitants rassemblés ici le faisaient aussi, il aperçut d'ailleurs Ino. Quitte à rentrer chez lui, autant faire un bout de chemin avec elle puis que Shikamaru était introuvable.

-Ino ! L'appela-t-il

-Oui ? Ah, c'est toi Chôji.

Elle s'était arrêtée mais avait l'air déçu, elle s'attendait probablement à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ca te dit de faire le chemin avec moi ?

-…

-…

-…

-D'habitude, c'est toi qui parles le plus, dit-il en souriant.

-Oui…mais entre Asuma-sensei et Sasuke, je suis assez….

-Troublée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Tu fais quoi cet aprèm ?

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Etait-ce bien Chôji qu'elle avait en face d'elle ?

-Je…rien

-Viens, on va faire quelques boutiques, on achètera des chips, des…

-C'est gentil Chô…

-Des vêtements aussi, enfin surtout toi, je sais que tu aimes bien ça. Ino, je sais que tu es triste, c'est pour ça que je te le propose, pour te remonter le moral.

Elle s'arrêta, trop surprise pour répondre. Depuis quand Chôji la connaissait-il si bien ? D'accord, ils avaient fait pas mal de missions ensemble mais elle passait son temps à le rabaisser à cause de son poids. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir pour ça non ? Et bien non, il lui remontait le moral, proposant même de faire une chose que tous les hommes détestent, et par-dessus tout avec elle parce qu'elle mettait des heures : faire du shopping ! Elle sourit.

-C'est d'accord, allons-y, il faut que je refasse ma garde-robe pour Sasuke-kun !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la rue de Konoha où se trouvaient tous les magasins. Chôji savait bien que sa dernière phrase était plus pour se donner contenance qu'autre chose. Ino avait mûri et ne s'intéressait plus à Sasuke, sinon elle aurait fait comme Sakura et l'aurait cherché.

L'après-midi était bien entamé et les deux membres de l'ancienne équipe d'Asuma étaient toujours dans les magasins. Les bras encombrés de paquets, ils discutaient joyeusement, Chôji avait enfin réussi à faire oublier ses soucis à Ino, quant à elle, elle avait découvert un autre Chôji, un Chôji au cœur d'or, très attentionné envers ses proches, très gentil, très fin d'esprit même s'il le cachait à tout le monde derrière des remarques sur la nourriture.

Shino faisait lui aussi les boutiques…avec Hinata. En sortant de l'entraînement, il avait réussi à parler avec elle et à aborder le sujet de son entraînement dans les cascades. Et maintenant ils étaient en route pour acheter un maillot de bain à la jeune Hyûga qui était aussi gênée d'aller en acheter un que d'y aller toute seule. Pour la convaincre sans éveiller les soupçons, Shino avait dû utiliser ses neurones pour arriver au niveau de Shikamaru : petit problème, il avait maintenant du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes tant il avait mal à la tête. Je dis pas par là qu'il est idiot, non, plutôt qu'il a dû trouver une très bonne tactique pour convaincre Hinata)

Revenons-en au maillot de bain. Malheureusement pour Hinata, le maillot devait être le plus petit possible pour avoir un maximum de contact entre le chakra et l'eau par l'intermédiaire de la peau mais il devait rester décent.

-Regarde Hinata, un maillot deux pièces noir. Il est plutôt joli, la couleur tire sur le violet comme tes cheveux et il cache assez de choses.

-…si tu le dis

-Essaie-le pour voir.

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hinata sorti de la cabine à grand renforts de « Vas-y il n'y a personne », de « Je me moquerai pas de toi » et de « Je suis sûr qu'il t'ira très bien ». Shino ouvrit grand les yeux, le maillot convenait tout à fait, elle était magnifique sans pour autant être provocatrice. Elle ferait couler bien des nez même avec un maillot aussi sage (). Ils sortirent de l'échoppe après une vérification des passants dans la rue…Hinata était un peu parano sur les bords. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que les gens s'imaginent des choses parce qu'elle était allée dans ce magasin de maillots et de sous-vêtements avec un garçon. Ils se séparèrent avec un timide « au revoir ».

Hinata était intérieurement emballée par son nouvel achat, elle l'essaierait ce soir à la cascade mais pour l'heure, elle avait entraînement avec son cousin. Il l'attendait dans le dojo familial en compagnie de Tenten. En fait, il se battait avec celle-ci en l'attendant. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, toutes les cinq minutes, ils changeaient de style de combat, un coup rapproché, un coup éloigné, afin de parer leurs faiblesses. Hinata les observaient avec admiration. Cependant ils commençaient à fatiguer, d'ailleurs, lors d'un moment en combat rapproché, Tenten fit un faux pas et tomba sur Neji. Elle était couchée sur lui mais ne voulait pas bouger.

-Je suis trop fatiguée Neji, souffla la fille aux macarons, il faut que je me repose, quitte à ce que ça soit sur toi.

-Aucun problème, je suis tellement fatigué que j'aurai pas la force de te bouger de toutes façons.

« _Neji s'ouvre de plus en plus aux autres, pensa sa cousine, même si peu de gens le voie. C'est surtout sa famille et son équipe. Il y a 3 ans, personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il resterait comme ça, sous Tenten…d'ailleurs, d'un autre point de vue on pourrait s'imaginer des choses_. » Elle rougit à cette pensée

«_ Et voilà, je rougit encore. Je suis une vraie timide, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose si je continue à être gênée pour un rien_ »

Neji appela sa cousine pour attirer son attention :

-Hinata ! Hinata ! Hinaaaataaaa ! Je crois que notre entraînement d'aujourd'hui va être repoussé, je suis désolé mais je suis exténué.

-C'est pas grave Neji, je m'entraînerais un peu toute seule ce soir.

-Bien.

-Je vous laisse….

Elle hésita un moment, d'un côté elle voulait le dire mais d'un autre elle aurait un peu honte de sa phrase…

« _Oh et puis zut !_ »

-Neji, Tenten, vous saviez que hors contexte, on pourrait s'imaginer …certaines choses…vu comment vous êtes….

Elle partit en courant.

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent étonnés puis rouges de honte. Ils détournèrent les yeux sans se lever.

-Qui aurait cru qu'Hinata sortirait un truc comme ça un jour … dit Neji.

Naruto s'impatientait. Les délibérations se poursuivaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures et la nuit commençait à tomber. A ce train là, il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre les autres pour aller à la cascade. Il repensa d'ailleurs à cette vision enchanteresse. Il ne savait pas qui était cette jeune fille mais il voulait tout faire pour savoir qui c'était. Il fallait procéder par élimination, parce que demander à l'une des filles c'est comme le crier haut et fort sur les toits, elles ne savent pas garder leur langue (BAM, prends ça Naruto ! Non mais !). Il faudrait déjà noter les jours où la fille venait et ensuite….

« _L'un de nous pourrait passer la soirée avec l'une des filles et les autres iraient voir si elle est à l'entraînement. Je suis génial ! Encore mieux que Shikamaru !_ » (Ça va les chevilles ? T'arrives encore à rentrer dans tes chaussures ?)

Shizune ouvrit brusquement la porte, le faisait sursauter.

-Naruto, on a besoin de toi…

Le conseil du village et tous les habitants influents du village caché des feuilles étaient présents et le fixaient. Sasuke était assis dans un coin, entouré d'ambu. Le sort de son ami dépendait maintenant de lui.

Il dut argumenter pendant une heure pour la défense de son ami. Tout le village pensait que c'était un traître et qu'il en voulait à Konoha mais Naruto réussi à les convaincre qu'il était parti chez leur ennemi pour être plus fort, non pour nuire au village mais pour nuire à un autre de ses ennemis : Itachi. Et maintenant que Sasuke était devenu très fort, il pourrait aider à défendre le village.

Peu de gens voulait donner une importance aux paroles d'un démon, et cette fois-ci ce fut à Tsunade d'intervenir pour défendre le garçon qui lui rappelait tant son frère et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Naruto n'avait jamais nuit au village et c'était grâce à lui-même si tout allait bien. Il avait renforcé l'alliance avec Suna, d'ailleurs ce village n'était pas l'exemple même qu'on pouvait faire confiance à un démon ?

Peu après, on fit sortir Naruto et Sasuke pendant le jugement final. Ils attendaient sur un banc, dans le couloir, entouré de ninjas menaçants…du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux enlève son masque (les masque d'ambu) et nous révèle un grand fan des « Icha Icha Tactics ». Kakashi sourit à travers le tissu.

-Je suis content de te revoir Sasuke.

Le jeune Akimichi avait proposé galamment de raccompagner Ino chez elle. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant la maison de Chôji, où il déposa ses paquets afin de porter ceux d'Ino dans une main et de manger des chips avec l'autre. Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre manger mais c'était toujours un peu désagréable de parler quand il le faisait. Ils allaient repartir quand une femme courut vers eux, elle était très belle, mince, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux châtains. Ino ne pouvait détacher des yeux de cette femme qui s'approchait tant de son idéal féminin. Elle voulait à tout prix être aussi belle quand elle serait plus vieille.

-Chôji ! Attends ! Mon petit Chôji ! Tiens tu as oublié un paquet de chips !

-Non ça va maman, j'en ai pris un, et puis le chemin que je fais est très court.

« Maman »….ce mot résonna dans la tête d'Ino. Cette femme si belle était sa mère ? Comme s'était possible ? Elle avait déjà vu le père de Chôji et s'il n'était pas là pour le confirmer, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être marié…encore moins à une femme telle que celle qui parlait avec Chôji. Ino ne pouvait plus bouger tan elle était abasourdie, même quand son équipier fit les présentations.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça maman mais je dois raccompagner Ino chez elle pour qu'elle aie le temps de se préparer manger, ses parents sont chez des amis ce soir.

-Tu es toute seule ? Viens manger à la maison alors ! S'exclama la mère de Chôji en joignant ses mains, des étoiles dans les yeux

-Je...je ne voudrais pas déranger…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ino, ma mère ne mange pas comme mon père et moi, donc tu pourras manger comme tu en a l'habitude.

« _Il a pensé à mon régime…il est vraiment gentil _» pensa-t-elle

-Vous suivez un régime ? demanda la mère du garçon, je comprends, c'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi mince. Vous savez, ce n'est pas très sain, et en plus les hommes préfèrent tous une femme avec quelques rondeurs qu'un squelette.

-Maman ! Bon…euh…Ino tu es d'accord ? Pour les paquets, je te raccompagnerais après manger.

-Oui, c'est d'accord, si vous êtes sure que ça ne vous dérange pas madame.

-Non, non ma petite. Et appelle moi Yuya (désolée, j'avais pas d'inspiration, alors j'ai pris un prénom de Samurai Deeper Kyo).

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre

* * *

J'ai eu une de ces frénésies d'écriture ! J'ai presque tout écris d'un coup !

QUESTION VITALE : Quels couples voulez vous et en particulier Ino/Saï ou Ino/Chôji ? Là c'est plutôt parti pour le deuxième mais je peux faire revirer la situation.

Topie


End file.
